


Tromperie Inattendue

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean and Y/N have some fun in the Impala, then the shower, and then a surprising end to their first date





	Tromperie Inattendue

##  **Tromperie Inattendue**

**This story contains smut**

 

She slowly moved her hand toward him. She glanced behind her. Sam was still sleeping. Dean was focused on the road but she knew he needed this. Dean rarely went out anymore. He hadn’t had a one night stand in months. She knew he took care of himself-she’d watched him in the shower only days earlier-but she knew it was different when someone else helped.

When her hand touched his leg, he jumped a little. His eyes met hers and he saw the look in her eyes. His breathing quickened as her hand moved to his zipper.

“Sammy’s back there.” He whispered.

“I know.” She grinned. “I can be quiet.”

Dean almost moaned. He was worried he couldn’t be quiet. He’d thought about Y/N late at night for months. He knew she’d been in the shower room a few days earlier and he’d hoped she’d join him then. When she opened his jeans and freed his hardened erection, he had to slow the car down. “Y/N..”

“You don’t want this?”

“Yes! Just…” he glanced in the rear view mirror at his brother. Sam hadn’t slept in two days. He wouldn’t budge unless the Impala crashed.

Dean realized that was possible as soon as her hand slowly began working the magic he knew she’d have on him. Her hands were small, soft, and she found a rhythm that he enjoyed quickly. Dean slowed down even more and turned down a dark road and parked.

“Will he wake up?”

“Sam is a pretty heavy sleeper.” Dean closed his eyes. “Feels so good.”

“This will feel better.” Y/N leaned over and took his cock into her mouth, so deep her nose touched his stomach. Dean drew in a breath and put a hand on her back. He smiled as her tongue, mouth, and hand worked together.

“I’m….close…” he managed to say. She smiled and kept going. Y/N had thought about this so many times. It wasn’t long before he poured his seed down her throat. She moaned softly, hoped he heard it, and drank everything he had to offer. When she finally tore herself away, she saw the satisfied look on his face.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Dean looked at her shocked. “Wh…what?”

She kissed his cheek. “Anytime.” she winked as she reached for a bottle of water and took a sip. She glanced behind her and saw Sam still asleep. “I was worried he’d wake up.”

“I figured after the last few days, he was done.” Dean fixed himself and turned. “Damn, Y/N.”

She smiled at him again. “You enjoyed that?”

“Oh, yeah.” Dean reached over and touched her leg gently. “I’m hopeful you’ll enjoy this…”

“Not tonight.” She bit her lip. “Soon, but not tonight.”

~*~

The bunker never looked more inviting than it did the next day when they finally made it home. Y/N grabbed her bags and told the brothers she was jumping in the shower. Dean pretended not to see the subtle wink she gave him, but Sam caught it.

“You can go on,” Sam told his brother.

“What? Why?”

“I’m pretty sure you owe her for whatever the hell was going on in the car last night. I woke up but I didn’t want to embarrass her.” Sam sighed. “Just…go, Dean. You know you want to.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean raced through the bunker to the shower room. She was not in there yet, but he wanted to be ready. He stripped naked and waited quietly for Y/N to enter.

She walked in a few moments later wearing a silk robe he didn’t recognize. She slipped it to the floor, exposing her back to Dean in his hiding space, and pulled the clip from her hair. Her long hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. Dean waited until she turned the water on before he slowly walked to the stall.

He reached for her waist and pulled her against his body. “Hey, Sweetheart.”

She expected him to beat her to the shower room. “Hey, you.”

“I think I owe you something.”

“Oh?” She tried to turn around, but he pushed her against a wall, her back still against his chest. “Dean?”

“Shh,” He kissed her neck. “I get to help you out now.”

“You can…do whatever you want.” She whispered. “Please…”

“I like that. So willing.” His hand moved from her waist, very slowly down her stomach and between her legs. “I want to feel you come undone, Y/N.”

She pushed her body into his as she moved her hands to his face. He nibbled at her ear as he slipped two fingers into her hot, wet folds. She moaned his name as he moved them painfully slow, his other hand moving to her breast.

“Damn, Sweetheart, you’re wet and it’s not from the shower.” Dean chuckled. He quickened his movements and she moved her hips in time with his hand.

“The only thing….that could feel better….would be your fat cock….” She was so close. Dean could feel it. “Are you going to fuck me, Dean?”

“Soon.” He promised. He wanted to. More than she could imagine. He wanted to wait. He had plans for that. “You gonna come for me, Sweetheart?”

“Y…yes…” She cried as he moved faster. He turned her face to his and kissed her as her orgasm took over. Dean smiled when she broke the kiss to say, “fuck, Dean.”

“Soon, Y/N.” He was holding her up. She was shaking. He kissed her shoulder. “I’ve wanted this…I’ve wanted you…for awhile, but this isn’t all I want.”

“Oh?” She turned around in his arms and looked into his beautiful green eyes. “Dean?”

“I think if we’re going to be living here together, and we’re getting physical, maybe we should try that whole dating thing.” Dean smiled at her. “I’m out of practice.”

“So am I.” She bit her lip. A few seconds later, she began to laugh.

“What?”

“It’s not you! I promise.” Y/N assured him. “I’m standing in a shower, naked, wet,” He smiled at that. “I’m shaking…”

“Yeah, I have that effect on women.” Dean’s cocky smile made her laugh again.

“I never thought you’d suggest anything like dating, but I absolutely never pictured you asking me while we’re in the shower, naked. I would have thought the date might come first.”

“We are kind of doing this out of order, aren’t we?” Dean pushed a piece of wet hair from her face. “Y/N, how about tonight? Dinner and a movie?”

Y/N nodded. “I’d love that.”

“Be ready by six thirty.” Dean kissed her again before they both finished cleaning themselves up and turned the water off. Dean passed his brother in the hall with a huge smile still on his face. “I’ve got the best idea for a first date.”

Sam raised a brow. “Are you sure about this, Dean?”

“Absolutely.” Dean nodded. “I know exactly what I’m going to do tonight. Y/N won’t see any of it coming.”

At six thirty, Dean led her to the Dean Cave and she smiled when she saw the picnic set up on the floor. “Really?!”

“I knew we couldn’t have a picnic outside tonight. The storms are a bit much.” Dean produced a bottle of wine. “I’m not a wine guy but I thought I would keep this classy.”

“I’m impressed.” Y/N bit her lip. “You didn’t have to do all of this, Dean.”

He handed her a glass of wine. “Of course I did.” He leaned forward and kissed her softly. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you.” Y/N took a sip of her wine. Suddenly the room began to spin. “Dean?”

“Y/N?” Dean looked at her. “Damn, that worked quick.”

“You….drugged me?” Y/N was confused. Dean was drugging her?

She looked up and saw the eyes.

Yellow eyes.

“Now, Sweetheart, you shouldn’t go around accusing people of things. It’s just not nice.”

Y/N felt her body go cold. “Azazel?! Dean said he killed you!”

“Actually, I said he killed me. I had to keep you and Sam from suspecting anything!”

“Why?!” Y/N asked. This was the Azazel of the other world. The world they’d traveled to in order to save Mary and Jack. “Dean has the tattoo.”

“You didn’t notice the knicks?” Azazel pulled the black tee shirt down. “He cut it just right, just brought to let me in.”

“Sam! Sammy!” Her voice was weak. “Help me!”

“Sammy can’t help you now, pretty Y/N.” Azazel touched her face. “Dean was not happy about last night or earlier.”

“He’d never want…without knowing…” she felt herself fading. “Why?…Why me?”

Azazel smoked again. Dean’s smile. “Killing the people he loves gives him no reason to try and fight to get out. Once you’re all gone, Dean Winchester will eventually give up…”

“You don’t know Dean at all.”

“Oh but I do.” Azazel smiled. “I know he wanted to die months ago and Death brought him back. I know if he doesn’t have the people he loves, he doesn’t feel like he has anything.”

“Dean….I love you….”

“Oh, he loves you too.” Azazel laughed. “It’s killing him to watch this.”

“Dean, fight…him….fight him!”

Sam walked into the bunker and heard his brother screaming. He dashed to the room he knew Dean and Y/N were spending the evening and saw the tables and chairs overturned. He saw Y/N on the floor, the demon blade buried deep in her chest.”

“Dean?”

“He..jumped…her.” Dean looked up, his green eyes wide, tears falling. “We never got her a tattoo. We always said there was time. He possessed her before we came back…”

“He…” Sam froze. “Azazel?”

“Son of a bitch has been inside Y/N since….” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I fell in love with her, Sammy. I was going to tell her what she means to me. I should have known when she…Y/N was sweet. She would never have instigated something like that, especially with you in the backseat.”

Sam kneeled next to Y/N. He knew Azazel had made it into their world. His eyes wandered to his brother. “Did he say what his plan was?”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “She’s…he said she was dead when he possessed. He killed her.”

“He’s gone now.”

“Yeah,” Dean stood up. “We have to take care of her.”

“Dean?” Sam touched his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I knew the two of you had feelings for each other…”

“Doesn’t matter now. She deserves a Hunter’s funeral.” Dean picked her up. “Get the door for me.”

Sam walked ahead. Had he turned around, he would have seen the yellow eyes. He would have known that at that moment, his brother was screaming inside his own head.

Sam would have known that he was walking into a trap.


End file.
